This invention relates generally to trigger mechanisms and more specifically to a trigger suitable for use with a crossbow.
Crossbows are generally known in the art, as well as trigger mechanisms arranged to control the firing of a crossbow. A crossbow can be cocked, wherein a bowstring can be retained in a drawn orientation by a string catch. The crossbow can be fired by operating a trigger, which releases the string catch, thereby releasing the bowstring.
When a crossbow is cocked, it may be desirable to let down the bowstring without launching an arrow. One known method for releasing a bowstring is to use a cocking aid, such as a cocking rope or crank, to pull the bowstring, then physically operate the trigger to release the string catch, relying on the cocking aid to retain the bowstring and let it down safely.
There remains a need for novel trigger mechanisms that provide for lightweight, smooth operation and improved trigger feel when compared to traditional triggers. There remains a need for novel trigger mechanisms that allow decocking of a crossbow without operating the trigger.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.